Hephthalites
General Information Mahayana|tech_group = Western Nomadic (until 750) Nomadic (since 750) |government = Steppe Nomad|rank = Kingdom|tag = HEP|capital = Yashilkul (452) (420-550) Balkh (450) (550-589) Gazni (448) (589-665) |culture = Pashtun (Iranian)|development = Start: 53}} The are a Mahayana Pashtun steppe nomad located in the Kashgaria, Ferghana, Arys, Syr Darya, Transoxiana and Kyzylkum areas, Central Asia region, Tartary subcontinent, of the Asia continent; arising during the 'Barbarian Invasions' era. Emerging, gaining cores, from the Zoroastrian in 420 the horde borders fellow Mahayana countries ( east), Tengri countries ( northeast and north) and Zoroastrian countries ( northwest, west and south). The , losing its cores, will be annexed by Zunist in 665 never to appear on-map again for the rest of the timeline. Note: Country is called "Hephthalite" on-file. See also: , , Decisions Form Mughal Empire * Requirement(s): ** Is not: *** *** *** *** ** do not exist ** One of the following must be true: *** Iranian Culture Group *** Primary Culture Turkmeni *** Primary Culture Uzbek *** Primary Culture Kyrgyz ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Religious Group is Muslim ** Is not at war ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Lahore (507) *** Own core province(s): Sirhind (510) *** Own core province(s): Central Doab (524) ** Own core province(s): Delhi (522) * Effect(s): ** Delhi (522): *** Becomes the new capital *** Add 1 Base Tax, Production and Manpower ** Change country to ** Change country missions ** Country is removed from the HRE ** Change Primary Culture to Hindavi ** Change government rank to Empire ** Gain permanent claim on Region(s): Hindustan ** Gain 25 Prestige ** If the condition of having Early Indian Technology Group is met: *** Change Technology Group to Indian *** Change Unit Type to Indian ** Gain Indian Sultanate government reform ** If the condition of having "Dharma" DLC is met: *** Gain Mughal Government reform ** Can embrace Mughal Ideas and Traditions ** All claims in the regions of Persia, Khorasan, Caucasia and Central Asia will be lost Form Persian Nation * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Is not: *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** Religion is not Zoroastrian ** One of the following must be true: *** Iranian Culture Group *** Primary Culture Azerbaijani *** Is ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Is a free or tributary ** Is not a nomad country ** Is not at war ** Is not a tribe ** Own core province(s): Hamadan (414), Isfahon (429), Yazd (433), Tehron (428), and Qazvin (2284) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Amol (426) *** Own core province(s): Sheroz (2289) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Tabriz (416) *** Own core province(s): Kermon (432) *** Own core province(s): Meshhed (436) * Effect(s): ** Change country to ** Change country missions ** Country is removed from the HRE ** Change to a monarchy ** Change government rank to Empire ** Add government reform Feudal Theocracy ** Gain a permanent claim on Region(s): Persia ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Change Primary Culture to Persian ** Can embrace Persian Ideas and Traditions Nomad Technology Reform (until 750) * Requirement(s): ** One of the following must be true: *** Has Western Nomadic Technology Group *** Has Eastern Nomadic Technology Group ** Is not at war ** Administrative Power at least 200 ** Administrative Technology at least 24 ** Military Technology at least 24 * Effect(s): ** Lose 200 Administrative Power ** Lose 1 Stability ** Technology Group changed to Nomadic ** Unit Types changed to Nomadic Hephthalite Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** -10.0% Technology Cost ** +2.00 Tolerance of the True Faith * Ambition: ** -10.0% Recruitment Time * Ideas: ** White Huns: *** +1.00 Yearly Legitimacy ** Khyber Pass: *** +1.00 Land Leader Maneuver ** Fair Diplomacy: *** +1.00 Diplomatic Reputation ** Prosperous Territory: *** +10.0% National Tax Modifier ** Nava Vihara: *** +2.0% Missionary Strength ** Confederation of Tribes: *** +1 Max Promoted Cultures ** Uar: *** -25.0% Core-Creation Cost Category:Countries Category:Tartary subcontinent Category:Asian countries Category:Barbarian Invasions Category:Mahayana countries Category:Pashtun countries Category:Iranian countries Category:Western Nomadic (tech) Category:Nomadic (tech) Category:Steppe Nomads Category:Kingdom (Rank)